The New Revolution
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: What would happen if Shepard was brought back, 4 years after he died in the events of Mass Effect 3? And what would happen if the Forerunner become geth cyborgs with reaper tech? What would happen if Shepard has to make a new team since his old squad died? Who will be in it? Some of these questions will be answered in the introduction
1. Intoduction to the New Revolution

Commander Shepard, he saved the world, no.. the entire galaxy. At the war of Earth, all thought his adventure was done. Because he had "Died" but that is wrong. That was only preschool to what was going to happen.

The year of 3036 was when all things went to hell. They had a war with the Forerunners. Yes, the Forerunners. But they were different, they had the technology of the Reapers and Geth They had made themselves Forerunner-Geth hybrids and called themselves the FoRErUNnErS. They had killed Shepard's old crew. Tali'Zorah,Grunt,Samara,Kasumi,and more. They proved no match to the villains, the FoRErUNnErS.

But, the ones who were the enimiesof the Forerunners knew how they were going to take care ofthis threat. They had a warrior but they needed a better leader. They had gotten Shepard's dead body and recreated him. One of the workers watched as a man with green armor, he was called... a Spartan. "Hm. We will have to test him to see if he has all the memories of Shepard. Heart rate...normal."

The Spartan was not overly fond of the idea of a new leader other than him,"I still do not see why we need him."

"John, we need all the help we can get.."

"So? I can take care of this all my own."

"You are a good fighter John, armed and unarmed, but Shepard has experence with the Geth and Reaper weapons. You know much about the Forerunners. Why not embrace the idea and combine your knowledge with his?"

John sighed, there was no point in argueing with him. He still wasn't ready. And John knew in the back of his head that he was right, they were losing ground to them and quick. "What do we do now?" He talked to himself, hoping Cortana may respond which she answered,"Do not worry Chief, we will get through this new threat. Just trust Shepard." John nodded slowly as he turned on the machine, freeing Shepard from the perservation dome.

A rush of blood went through Shepard's body. His brain at first, flickered like a candle then was a bright as a searchlight. His blue eyes open and he had movement to his body. He quickly opened the dome and jumped out, coughing up the water. "Well good morning sunshine.." John said, groaning under his breath, is THIS the great Commander Shepard? He thought as Shepard responded,"Wha...Where am I?"

"Not important, do you have movement?"

"I'm moving my mouth am I? Now why did you revive me?"

"Well, your old friends.. Geth and Reapers. Our enimies,Forerunners, got their hands on it and.. well they made themselves cyborgs with the geth tech. They named themselves FoRErUNnErS."

"No... No... the Reapers... they are gone. The Geth... Legion had made the have independent thought.."

Shepard rembered Legion.. his friend, who they had given up their lives to give the Geth thought. But Shepard made peace with each of them. But Legion had still died in the process. "Now it is personal.." Shepard thought. "Do you have my N7 armor?" Shepard asked and John nodded,"We given it some of a Spartan twist to it too." He said as he threw his new armor to him.

It appeared the same as his normal N7 armor. "What is so different about it?" Shepard asked. John facepalmed as Shepard changed,"Better armor so we won't have to redo the whole bring you back to life thing. More ammo storage, and others urprises. Now you done? We need a ship. And we have info on the perfect ship and Engineer." John chuckled as he and Shepard went down the dark hall.


	2. Chapter 1 Finding a Ship

Chapter 1 - Finding a Ship.

"Okay, but Chief? If we are ever going to host a war with these...Forerunners we need a ship." Shepard asked.

"I already have that covered," Master Chief said.

"You do Chief? What is it?"

"The USG Ishimura."

"The Ishimura?! Your kidding me right? That ship is a planet cracker, not a war ship."

"Well, we'll need an Engineer tolook at that don't we? I came prepared with that as well. They have a inmate on the Sprawl, his name is Issac Clarke. If we get him out we can get the Ishimura back up an' runnin' "

He's insane. Shepard thought to himself. The Ishimura was one thing but risking inmate on The Sprawl? A asylum ship? Just to get a Engineer. Stupid. "Well, how are we going to get there?" Chief just pointed to a little two man ship. "It's the best we got. It's enough to get us to the Sprawl." Chief muttered.

"But what about if we get there? How will we free Issac Clarke?"

"Jail Break."

"Your Insane! The Sprawl might have 100, no 1,000 people on it!"

"So? Issac shouldnow the place by heart."

Shepard groaned as he got into a ship. And Chief did the same as they launched up into space and they neared the Sprawl and landed as they each got out. They had their guns ready while Chief had a proximity bomb ready to blow open the cell. A man came in to greet them it was Secruity Guard leader. He spoke in a deep voice,"Whatta ya want?" He boomed.

"We're here to see Issac Clarke." Shepard replied.

"Visiting hours are over."

"But maybe we could. I mean we will not be of any harm."

"Fine, two hours. Keep talking it goes down."

Shepard nodded. As the Secruity Guard took them to see Issac Clarke in his cell. He was somewhat tall, reaching to about Shepard's hight. He had black hair but it was greying, and he had blue eyes that seemed to have no emotion whatsoever. "Hey CLARKE, ya got visitors. Do not take too long e's unstable." Chief nodded as he leaned to Shepard and whispered,"You keep him distracted and I will plant the bomb." Shepard watched as he went to plant the bome.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here to visit me?" Clarke said.

"We would like your help to take down the FoRErUNnErS." Shepard replied.

"No, why are you really here?"

"To recruit you."

"Bull to the shit."

"Bu-"

There was a loud explosion at Issac's cell. Chief commanded,"GET OUT! CLARKE! TAKE US TO THE ISHIMURA NOW!" Chief threw Clarke his Plasma Cutter as both of them ran, fighting off the Secruity guards. Then all of a sudden large armored monsters came in, the left half of their body was white and robotic with replaceing it's eyes were half of large optic. They roared. "Shit! FoRErUNnErS! GO GO GO!" Chief said shooting them."The USG better be damn well close!" Chief groaned. Issac replied quickly,"There is but I need to make a stop at the shop!"

"WHY?!"

"I need my armor!"

Chief groaned loudly as Issac ran toa vendor and selected his Advanced Suit. It took sometime to put on but he did it quickand ran back to Shepard and Chief and Issac used his stasis to slow down the FoRErUNnEr as they ran to docking area,"Ishimura should be down the hall to the left!" Issac said as Shepard and Chief followed his lead to the ship.

"Cover me!" Issac said as he quickly tried to activate the USG Ishimura,"C'mon Damnit!" Issac growled as Shepard and Chief fought them off but it was like their bullets were just bouncing off,"C'MON ISSAC YOU FUCKER! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Chief shouted as the USG quickly took off into space, leaving the rest in the Sprawl to die.

Issac slid down the wall,his helmet retreading. Shepard sat by him,"Hey.." Issac lookedat him,"Hey.."

"Sorry about the whole Jailbreak thing.."

"Yeah.. i'm sorry about the mood I was in.."

"You do not know what it is like to be informed your whole squad, no, all your friends had died."

"Trust me.. I know. Trust me. I will join you and I may add we ned to figure out what harms those FoRE- whatevers. And I may know where to find a crew member. If you arenot afraid of a bit of water that is."

And for a long time Issac laughed. He had never laugh much in his life. But he did.


	3. Chapter 2 Plan Delta

Chapter 2- Plan Delta

Shepard woke up from the sound of rattleing in the engine room, Damn.. one of them must've gotten in.. He thought. as He grabbed his Heavy Pistol and sneaked to the engine room and he saw Issac Clarke,fiddlingwith the engine. "Oh thank god it's only you, Clarke."

"Yes, I am sorry Commander. I am just fiddling with the directions of the ship to go to get the new crew mate."

"Oh... Oh. Oh! Now I remember the one you talked about the other day what is his or her name?"

"Actually it is a father and his daughter."

"How old is the daughter?"

"Pretty much a teen.. 18 or so I assume."

"Alright, continue."

"Ever heard of Rapture?"

"No, I have not, are you speaking of the bible rapture?"

"No, there is a underwater city. That the people made to escape the life of the town. Such as taxes, corrupt presidents, and others."

"But how can their be a city without a leader?"

"That is the unknown. And there were some... people who fixed holes in the glass to prevent Rapture from flooding. They were called Big Daddys. Then there was ADAM."

"ADAM?"

"Yes, ADAM was a drug that can make the userwho injects him/herself with it do things such as shoot fire, ice, electricity, and more. But that was when things got... unsavory."

"Unsavory?"

"Yes.. you see, the people came addicted to it and were turned into monsters.. murdering other people for it. And called themselves, Splicers.."

"But who are we looking for?"

"Subject Delta and his daughter, Elanor. We will talk more when we get down there. We should be there in about 4 days."

Shepard nodded as he went back to rest. But questions ran through his head,'Who was Subject Delta? Why and how may they use them on the ship?' and more but he just merely shrugged it off.

The next day was when they hovered by the sea, a submerine was ready,"Are we all ready?" Shepard asked, as Issacand Master Chief nodded as they both got into the sub and they dropped into the sea, until they saw a underwater city, Rapture.

They entered the city of Rapture, old 1982 played."Ugh," Master Chief groaned,"I hate these songs..." Issac shrugged the music off,"Delta and Elanor are somewhere.." Sudeenly there wasa loud stomp, it was farand getting closer. " . FUCK?!" Master Chief said. "He's coming..." Issacmuttered under his breath.

Then, around the coenwe they saw.. Delta.A large man in a suit who was Alpha Series of Big Daddies. His suit was yellow witha bit of green for the sleeves. His mask porthole, as they called it for it's large size, glowed yellow. Preventing to see his face. On his right hand was a bloody Drill and on his left were... well, lighting, he controlled lighting and other things with the help of plasmids. He made a inhuman grunt as he saw them.

Master Chief quickly drew his gun to Subject Delta, Shepard quickly put away the gun,"What the hell?!" Chief snapped.

"This is one of crew mates we are recruiting."

"One? Of? Them?!"

Shepard ignored Chief's worry as a girl, in her teens, jumped over Subject Delta and spoke, she was in a Big Sister suit,"What do you want with my father?" She asked,reading her fire plasmid. "We are not here to harm both of you." Shepard said, but Chief interrupted,"I am." "Hush. Now you both can be ideal members of the team. We can also help Delta sohecan survive out of Rapture." Shepardsaid to Elenor.

"That right? Fine but answer me something. If a little girl was by you and she was... infected, would you save her, or would you kill her and get her power?"

"I would save her."

"... Father likes that answer." Elenor replied. As Chief butted in,"You know what 'Ol Ironsides is saying?" Elenor simply ignored Chief. But Delta glared at him and spun his drill, making a in human like growl. "We will join you but we desire to be together, my father and I. And if I die, he dies. We could make Ideal gunsman." Elenor said.

"Are you sure? That is a mighty big part for the both of you." Issac said. Elenor chuckled,"Do not worry about us, just get us to the ship." Shepard nodded as he tiled his head to the left and walked to his ship. But Master Chief and Delta looked at each other, behind their masks were stares of hate. THe looked at eachother and followed.


	4. Chapter 3 What is Freedom?

Chapter 3. What is Freedom?

Shepard was resting as well as most of his other crew mates, except Issac who worked on the engines of the ship. Shepard was fast asleep, like a rock, but he hada dream. Something he had not felt in a long time. He saw a dark world, no moon, no stars, no life, no plants. Just a barren desert, all by himself. Alone."Where am I?" He thought as he saw a man. In a Plague Doctor mask appear near him, wore black leather like clothes with silver studs around it.

"Greetings, Shepard, Us and the rest have examined your progress. From when you were born, to your fight with the reapers, to here. You cheated death so many times." The man said in a whisper like tone as Shepard turned to him and replied,

"You have.. how? Who are you? I need answers."

"There is no 'You' or 'I' or 'Me' there is only _'Us'."_

"Okay..who is 'Us'?"

"'Us' is banded together as one, all observing these pitiful life you call humans. And this fake feeling of 'Freedom' you pass around. Answer us, is that how you gain loyalty? Just by giving your 'Friends' a fake feeling of good? 'Heroism' ? You promise them empty promises. Is that how you gain loyalty? Do you laugh when they die?"

"Freedom is not just some word. Everyone has it. Everyone wants it. Everyone needs it. And I gain loyalty from having my friends fight what they beleive in. Everyone has Heroism, everyone."

"Lies, all lies. Every word in that statement is a lie. 'Us' see this war as oppertunity, selling weapons, intel, and others. Why must you end wars,Shepard? Why can't you let the universe run it's corse?"

"Because somethings on this world, no, this universe is wrong. We will fight them and gain the freedom we ALL need. Even you, you sound if that you do not have freedom. The comebacks are like you reading off a piece of paper."

"There is no 'You' only 'Us' . But all you humans lives are bult on lies, betraying, slavery, and last...Freedom. Freedom is just a word. Not a true thing. Even if you can grant the Universe with your fake word 'Freedom' there will be more trying to take that word out of your hearts and mind. You cannot stay on this Universe forever, Shepard, you will die and you will have to let the Universe run it's corse. We will gladly hand you Intel if you tell us... Freedom is a word, something that makes your crew stay in line. Say it."

Shepard was taken aback by this man 'Us' words. He beleives that Freedom is a word, and a excuse for war. He seemed cross that he was ending wars, ending his buisness. And he could have intel on the enemies they all fight. But is it worth for saying the one thing Shepard fights for, Freedom, is a word? Something that is fake? "No.. I will not say that. I cannot Freedom is something that is true. Not just some fake word. Screw you intel my crew and I will stand, heads held up high over the FoReRuUnErS' body's with our heads held up high. Saying to ourselves,_'Yes_. We have done it. Yes.' "

The man turned away from him,"That is your choice,Shepard,but you just lost information that you desire from 'Us'. You are now a lost cause to us. We now care not if you die. We wish you to die. So we can drag what's leftof the soul you have, while we look and say,'We have told you so.' and you will watch as the eneimes you fight will kill your crew. And we will laugh. An our name is not 'Us' call 'Us' ... Grave Digger." The man walked away from the land, disapparing.

Shepard did not feel as if he had made the wrong choice. He will show Grave Digger that freedom is real. He can go on without the intel. He and his friends will take down the villains. But he will need more... a Army.. to take them down. And to discover a weakness in their armor. He wished to show Grave Digger wrong. To show him peace and Freedom are real. But one questionlaid inhis mind. Who washe referring to as 'Us'? Was he Legion? His old friend that had died and he had taken the don of this person tosee if Freedom was real? No. He would call Shepard the familar name of "Shepard-Commander" .


End file.
